Carrion
by syrupjay
Summary: The carrion flower also known as the corpse flower. Astrid is a transfer student to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry. All is well until she meets Tom Riddle who takes an unhealthy interest in her. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Note: Hey There readers! just a quick little note the character I have written [Astrid] is transfering into her 5th year at Hogwarts.**

 **Astrid is 16 at the moment she will age as the story progresses**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I don't own Tom Riddle or any characters of the Harry Potter universe**

 **.**

 _ **Please Enjoy**_

I'd like to think I knew exactly what I was doing. Truth is I had absolutely no idea! I was a stupid girl but not as stupid as the rest of them! I suppose I should introduce myself Hello, my name is Astrid Folles pureblood and I was born in Sozopol Bulgaria. We lived in Sozopol until I was maybe about 9 or 10. My father wanted mother and I too moved back to Paris with him. There I attended The Beuaxbatons Academy of Magic. This is where my life turns to shit! Both my parents are well known Maziologist and wanted to study the more _fascinating_ creatures in Britain.

Do you realize how hard it is to transfer in the middle of term! The amount of paperwork my parents had fill out to assure I could attend Hogwarts. Transfer students weren't common in any magical school but middle of the term transfers! Most get an acceptances letter to Hogwarts but no not me I had to apply. Granted I was almost automatically given a place in the school but still.

So now I'm sitting in Headmasters office waiting to be sorted. I was told that the sorting ceremony is much more grand than this. They place this old disgusting hat on my head and thus begging my sorting ceremony- Let's fast forward a bit I was put into Ravenclaw and shown to the common room. Once there this older woman explained everything needed to know about this room. She then took me to the top of the stairs to a room with only one other bed in it.

"You'll be sharing this room with Monica Price 5th year" I smiled

"Any other girls?" There was no answer I threw my stuff on the empty bed and laid down.

"Dinner is in one hour " I jumped up forgetting the lady was still here. "oh ok". After a while that lady left _how the hell am I supposed to find The Great Hall?! I could go down now but I'd probably get in trouble for it._ Fuck It! I thought I'll just go now who are they going to report to?!

Locating The Great Hall was easier than expected. Students began piling in all sitting at their respective house tables. A girl from the Ravenclaw table waved frantically at me. I walked over to her

"You must be Astrid" she stuck out her hand "I'm Monica you're roommate."

"Oh hi" I said taking a seat,

"I'm Nic, nice to finally meet you"

"There's been so much talk of a new girl we're all just really excited that you were sorted into Ravenclaw" Monica beamed.

"What are the other houses again" I asked again slightly embarrassed. The boy named Nic laughed before he answered

"There's Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw." I noded but knowing me I'd probably forget

"Can I see your schedule?" Monica asked "Oh yeah here" she took it from my hand and read it over with Nic looking over her shoulder.

"We have that class" Nic pointed to spot on the parchment.

"Which one?"

"Slughorn" he said without looking at me. Our conversations continued like that they told me where all my classes were. After a while Monica suggested we go to the library because she had a paper to finish.

The library was bigger than I imagined, Nic and Monica rushed over to an empty section and sat at an empty table.

"Astrid" I turned to Monica

"You can look around if you'd like."

"Yeah ok" I answered as took off. I went up and down the aisles reading the spines as I passed. _Tomorrow's going to be strange_ I thought. One particular book caught my eye 'Hogwarts: A History' I'm sure I could learn loads from this I pulled it down from the shelf.

"You're going to start with that" a mysterious voice said from behind. I quickly turned around to see a tall Slytherin boy smirking at me if I'm honest he was really attractive.

"So you're the new girl" he said

"We were kind of hoping you'd be sorted into Slytherin" "Oh well sorry about it" I smirked back at him. The boy stood up straight before he spoke again

"Tom Riddle" he stuck his hand out

"Astrid Folles" I replied taking his hand. I turned back to the book hoping he would go away but he didn't. I began to read before Tom Riddle spoke again

"You know if you want to learn something interesting read chapter 6." I flipped to that specific chapter _'The Founders of Hogwarts'_.

It was late when I finally got back to The Ravenclaw Tower, I climbed the stairs to the dorm Monica was already there.

"Astrid!" I smiled at her

"Did you like the library?"

"Yeah" I sat on my bed as Monica got undressed for the night

"Hey, Monica can I ask you something?" she nodded brushing her hair

"What's Tom Riddle's deal?" Monica immediately stopped brushing her hair

"Tom Riddle? Tom Riddle?" I nodded I didn't understand her reaction

"He's probably the best looking boy in our year hell the whole school!" Well there is no denying that you cut yourself with that jawline.

"Yeah but he's kind of an ass" Monica started to laugh

"Don't let anyone else hear you" She pointed her hairbrush at me. What does every girl have a crush on him that seems a little pointless doesn't really seems like the dating type.

"I bet you're really tired" Monica said interrupting my thoughts

"Oh yeah" I yawned getting under my comforter

"Good night Astrid." We didn't talk after that I guess she's a heavy sleeper I rolled over to my side facing the wall. I'm really dreading tomorrow I have Slughorn potions hopefully he won't be as strict as my last professor. Soon after I slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any characters of the Harry Potter Universe**

 **.**

 ** _Please Enjoy_**

 **.**

The next few days were seemingly uneventful I was however getting sick of introducing myself over and over again. I was like some magical creature no one has ever seen before! Although Professor Slughorn didn't take any interest in me whatsoever it was a nice relief. That first class I had apart from Slughorn was truly something. I walked in about half an hour late due to getting lost a couple times I tried to follow Monica and Nic but with the massive amount of bodies it would take a miracle for me to stay with them.

 _This castle's fucking huge!_ I wandered up down the halls after a while I finally found the classroom. I entered as quietly as I could but door creaked and everyone's head turned.

"Um hi, I got a little lost" I pushed the hair back from my face

"Oh that's quite alright dear do come in!" I closed the door behind me.

"You must be Astrid Folles correct?" I nodded

"Very good I am Professor Slughorn your potions master." He gave a small bow

"How do you do sir" I laughed

"You're a feisty one I think you'll do well with there in the back" Professor Slughorn pointed. _Fuuuck seriously I can't sit next to anyone else!?_ I sat on the stool next to Tom. Professor Slughorn resumed his lesson as if nothing happened to say I was lost was an understatement, as far as I could tell they were in the middle of brewing a potion. I sat quietly before Tom pushed his caldron towards me.

"Did you forget to bring yours?"

"I didn't know we needed one." I sighed, Tom continued to add the proper ingredients. "What potion is this?" I asked.

"I think its Draught of Peace." He said. _Oh my gods!_

"I know this!" I exclaimed, Tom raised his eyebrow "I made this at Beauxbatons. I'm pretty sure I have it memorized!" Tom smiled.

"Well by all means Ms. Folles" he sat back as I finished the potion.

It took about 10 minutes to complete the potion but it felt much longer than that with Tom watching me. Every time I'd look at him he would just smile back at me. There was one girl who gave me this look like I had offended her great ancestors I avoided eye-contact with her at all cost. I started to remember what Monica told me about Tom and I was right about most of the girls having a crush on him. Whenever I would look up majority of the girls would look right back at me.

"Don't be scared, they won't bite" Tom whispered in my ear sending a chill down my spine _even his voice was attractive._

"All done" I sighed, Tom glanced at the clock.

"Well we've got some time to kill why don't you tell me about yourself"

"You first" I placed my elbow on the table resting my head in my hand.

"Hmm but I asked you first" he smirked. _Smug bastard._

"Fine" I huffed "I was born in Sozopol which is in Bulgaria and then moved to Paris and now I'm here; your turn" He rolled his eyes

"Not sure where I was born, I live in a muggle orphanage because my mother died and my muggle father doesn't care enough about me." Tom finished sarcastically, I nodded.

"So you're a halfblood? Right?"

"Correct". Our conversation continued like that and as it went on I began to realize something, I hate Tom Riddle. He holds himself in such a high regard _you're 16 get over yourself_ I can't believe people actually like him! I was right about him before he is an asshole. Soon after Professor Slughorn came around to check our finished Draught of Peace and dismissed us respectively. I was just happy to get away from Tom but just my luck I would have my next class with him History of Magic.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me" I sighed

"Hey we don't tolerate that kind of language here at Hogwarts" Nic winked "C'mon you can sit with my group we're a Tom Riddle free place." He laughed as I followed. Thank the gods the first people I met were Nic and Monica they unlike the rest of this school they seemed unaffected by Tom _my new favorite people._ I sat down next to Nic as the class started; History of Magic.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi again chapter 2 yay! Not sure if it's going to be chapter 3 or the next chapter will take a while to be posted. Just bear with me**

 **Good News! Chapter 3 will feature a huge fight between Tom and Astrid and I'm super excited for you to read it!**

 **Until then, stay spooky ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of my classes were relatively normal except for Tom being there if I really think about it I had him in every single class except for Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Ghoul Studies. Lucky for me though Monica and Nic had those classes too so not all hope was lost.

"So how was your first week?" beamed Monica as we sat down for breakfast in The Great Hall.

"Fine, I still have today though" I stirred my oatmeal

"Once classes are done Monica and I were gonna take you to Hogsmeade." said Nic taking a sip of his tea.

"Oohh yeah! you'll have so much fun Astrid!"

"Alright I'm looking forward to it" I gathered all my stuff looking forward to tonight.

We got to slughorn's before anyone else Nic and Monica sat at their table while I sat on the table between them. I remembered earlier Monica had told me they like to get to Potions early so that way they could talk about people.

"So Turd." I rolled my eyes at Nic's new nickname for me "There's rumour going around about you."

"What how? I've only been here a week I haven't done anything!" _What the fuck were people saying!?_

"Where'd you hear it from?" Monica asked

"Nancy. She's saying that Astrid had to move here because she was expelled from Beauxbatons."

"Don't worry about it Nancy's a bitch" Monica rolled her eyes. I nodded but why would she do this I've never even met her!

"She's probably just jealous you cause you get to sit next Tom" Nic scoffed. Monica put her hand on my knee

"Nancy's been obsessed with him since first year" _who could blame her the boy's gorgeous_ but still a prick.

More and more people made their way into the classroom I slid off the table and went to my seat in the back. Tom wasn't there today was go- goddammit! Tom sauntered in behind Professor Slughorn I bit lip out of frustration.

"Good morning students" Professor Slughorn said as the words _Amortenia_ appeared behind him. "Today we will make a very powerful love potion now normally I save this for my 6th year students but everyone in this particular class is doing so well! I thought we'd have a bit of fun. Now if you all open your books to page 67 you can begin if done correctly you should be done by the end of class." Everyone pulled their books "Oh one more thing you may work in pairs" Professor Slughorn shouted from behind his desk. _Oh merlin no please_ I slowly turned my head Tom winked at me when we made eye contact.

"This will be just like the first time we met" he smirked, I wanted to punch him so hard.

"What? I do all the work while you sit back" I spat back him.

"That was hurtful" he put his hand over chest mockingly

"How about you read the directions and I'll put it all together?"

"Sounds fun" He opened up the book and began reading the directions to me.

This potion was much easier than I anticipated the only problem the smell was starting to affect me. I smelled smoke, rain water, and roses, "Uh Tom?" he hummed in response.

"Can we switch? I read the directions and you do this" I said pointing to the cauldron

"Aw but you look so cute when you're concentrated" he smirked at me.

"Why don't you bite me Tom?" _Oh shit I didn't mean to say that_ , he raised his eyebrow and scooted closer to me. He was close I could feel his breath on my cheek we stayed like for a minute or two I could tell he was mad. He sighed and then bit my ear hard!

"Ow what the fuck? what was that for?" I mouthed

"I think you know" Tom took the cauldron from me and finished the potion. I still can't believe he bit me I put my hand to my ear there was a bit of blood I slapped his shoulder with the bloody hand.

"Look!" I shoved my hand in his face _Oh merlin's beard his bone structure is beyond perfect,_ he grabbed my hand and pulled me closer "Don't do that"

"You're uh you're-" I struggled with my words he let go of my hand then whispered something under his breath "You're just going end up like all the other sluts here". I snapped my head towards him

"Excuse me? He turned his full body to me and repeated himself

"You are going to end up like all the sluts here. Obsessed with me." How could someone be this fucking arrogant?! I slapped him across his face.

"Fuck you Tom Riddle!" A vein on his forehead started to throb he then grabbed my hand and smashed on the table slipping some of the leftover ingredients. I took his hand and bit down harder than he did on my ear.

"Ahh" he seared in pain I smiled triumphantly he shoved me off my stool on to the floor by this time I was fuming. I jumped into his lap and just went to town scratching and hitting anything I could.

"TOM! ASTRID!" we stopped immediately Professor Slughorn was baffled at our behavior "I want you two to march right up to Headmaster Dippet's office!" We left quietly everyone stared at us.

"Ahh you bitch look what you did"

"You're a fucking asshole" I shouted not caring who hears

"Fucking cunt" he shouted just as if not louder

"TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE!" we both jumped at the sound of a boom voice, it was Headmaster Dippet "Both of you my office now"

"Never before have I seen such behavior here at Hogwarts, so disgusted that I am going to put in solitary confinement"

"WHAT!?" we both said at the same time

"That's right, you will be put into a tent in the center of the forbidden forest you will not leave or face expulsion." I was starting to regret what I've done, but Tom was really upset.

"Sir please you can't do this don't make me spend a week with her please anything" I laughed at how pathetic he seemed.

"I'm afraid I don't have choice Tom." The Headmaster held his head high "At the end of classes you will be escorted to the forbidden forest. It didn't hit me until we left his office that I would be spending a week with Tom Fucking Riddle _someone please kill me._

The end of day came a lot faster I joined Tom and the gatekeeper who escorted us into the forest.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Get ready for some hate lemon sexy fun time** _*eyebrow wiggle*_

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything of the Harry Potter Universe**

 **.**

 _ **Please Enjoy**_

 **.**

 **Thursday.**

"I hate you!" I screamed to Tom, that's really all I did was scream either at him or just in general.

"Yeah well I'm not that crazy about you either" He spat back. Why would Dippet think this would be a good idea did he think we would somehow get along after being forced to live without magic! It starts to get to after a while not being able to use magic before we got to the tent the groundskeeper took our wands so that way we wouldn't 'kill' each other. We found other ways believe me; Monday half the plates and glasses were broken, Tuesday Tom and I were covered in bruises, cuts and makeshift bandages. Wednesday furniture had been overturned, Thursday we are sitting on the floor screaming at each other.

"You're a fucking bitch!" Tom pointed his finger at me

"You've said that already come up with some new material prick" I rolled my eyes.

I was really tired by this time I could care less what he said to me I think he was tired too cause he kept saying the same stuff. This was the first time we were actually silent it was nice we weren't screaming or throwing stuff we just sat on the floor on opposite sides of the room. It was perfect until Tom spoke again.

"Why do you do that?" he asked playing with a piece of glass

"Excuse me?"

"This" he gestured to our mess "Ever since the day I met you I can't stop thinking about how much I hate you."

"You think about me?"

I smirked _Oh I was going to tease the fuck out of Tom Riddle_ "Do you think about me when you wank?" I bit my lip, his eyes grew wide.

"Really?" He became angry.

"Do you call my name out when you cum?" I crawled closer to him giving him a full view of my cleavage. His eyes locked onto them I sat on my knees and played with hem of my skirt.

"When you close your eyes do you picture this?" I pushed my hand into my skirt he licked his lips. _I was starting to have fun_ "mhmm" I faked a moan. Tom eyes traveled down my body then he pulled me down into his lap; I could feel the bulge. I began to rub my crotch against his _it felt really good_ he latched onto my neck and sucked _fuck this feels good._ I tried to take back the upper hand but couldn't.

"Aaah" I hissed, Tom stopped.

"What about you?" his hands griped my thighs "Do you call out my name when you touch yourself?" _unf._ I bit my lip again to be honest I did once.

"Heh" he laughed and started to trace circles on my hips "I'm feeling generous" he moved his hands up and under my shirt. "Get on the bed."

I quickly did what he said and sat down Tom stood at the edge of the bed.

"Lay down." Once I did he pulled my feet so they were hanging off the edge with his knee he spread my legs apart. Tom then took his finger and rubbed my cilt through my panties he grabbed my skirt along with my panties and shoved them down and then knelt so he was eye level with my soaking crotch. Tom Riddle wasted no time.

"Oh a-ah!" _Where did he learn how to do this mhmm-unf._ His tongue traced all around _this boy's got a lot of tongue he's like a fucking snake._ I was getting close I thrusted my hips towards his face he wrapped his arms around my legs to spread them a little more.

"I-I-I'm gonna" _oh Merlin's fuck_ "T-Tom I-haaaaahh!" I screamed as I came. Tom continued to lick as I rode out my orgasm. Once he was satisfied he stood up and wiped off essence of my sex that had fallen on his chin. I sat up a little dizzy.

"Where did you learn to that?" He winked at me

"We all have our ways" He grabbed my hand making me stand up, he pulled my body to his. His hands traveled down my and stopped on my ass where he cupped both cheeks.

"If you're good maybe I'll fuck you" he breathed into my ear _merlin's beard yes!_

"And if you're a good boy I'll blow you" I winked and kissed his lips softly.

* * *

 **TADA! There will be many more chapters like this *wink wink***

 _ **Thanks for reading! =)**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the HP Universe**

 **.**

 _ **Please Enjoy**_

 **.**

 **Friday**

Our tent was still a mess but instead of cuts and bruises we were covered in something much softer. Tom liked everything to be rough hard and fast whereas I preferred to drag the practice out.

"What time is it?" I asked laying on the bed. Tom rolled over onto his stomach effectively muffling his response I rubbed his neck. Today was our last day in solitary confinement today was the day we could return to our lives normally.

Tom propped himself up on his elbows, "When are they coming for us?" I sat up finding the clock that stood in far right of the tent _kinda surprised we didn't knock it over._

"It's about 13:00 right now I think they're coming at 18:00." I rested against the headboard _just a few more hours_ I closed my eyes then I got an idea.

"Do you think we can go outside?" Tom arched his eyebrows

"Yes but first I want to do something." He leaned into me brushing his lips against mine before kissing them.

This kiss was soft and sensual unlike any other we've shared he traced the inside of my thighs lightly. I gasped when his fingers moved dangerously close to my sex. Tom exhaled through his nose at the noises I was making.

"You still want to go outside?" He sucked on my earlobe.

"Yes but after this" I pushed him off me and stood up.

"What're you-" I silenced him with a kiss "doing?" I reached for his belt _I was really nervous I've only ever done this to one other guy_. I pulled his pants down to about mid thigh, I stared at the small bulge in his briefs.

He chuckled at my discomfort of the situation.

"Love" he took my hand "it takes a little more than snogging and pants rubbing to get me all hot and bothered." He smirked but then I got an idea I reached under my skirt and pulled my panties toss them on the bed. Tom leaned forward resting his elbows on his knees _my plan was working_! I took off my jumper I was only wearing my bra underneath it.

Tom reached out to grab the bottom of skirt, I stepped out of the way he groaned. I turned around bent over giving him a full view of my sex I picked up a jacket and zipped it up all the way.

I faced him again he pursed his lips I smiled and sat on his lap putting my hand on his briefs. I kissed him again his erection was much bigger I smiled into the kiss.

"I want to go outside now" I murmured in his ear and quickly stood up grabbing his hand.

"Fucking tease" he scoffed under his breath pulling his pants up. This was the first time we had been outside we weren't entirely sure we were aloud to be here.

It was very peaceful we stood in silence still holding hands. The wind had picked up a bit _I'm regretting my outfit choice_ I wrapped my arms around my body. After a while we started to walk further into the forest we walked until we reached a small clearing.

Tom stood in the center and looked straight up I mimicked his actions.

"What are you doing?" He looked down at me

"Sometimes during holiday I'll come here get away from people." he sighed

"Then why am I here?"

"I doubt you'll remember how to get here or where this is but to be safe I should wipe your memory." I laughed

"How? You don't have your wand?" I laughed even harder, Tom cursed under his breath "but don't worry I won't tell anyone about your secret hiding place."

We stood in silence again however Tom's hand snaked down to grab my ass and squeezed hard.

"Do you think I forgot what you had on underneath that skirt?" He hissed I squirmed as his grasp got tighter. He stepped behind me and draped his arms around my waist I arched my neck into his chest. He played with the waistband of skirt I unzipped my jacket and kneaded my breast through my bra. He kneed my legs apart from behind.

"You know?" his hand played with the small hairs "I could take you here" he slipped a finger in.

I was already really wet _oh yes unf,_ No this can't happen I was suppose to be in control! Within a matter of seconds I had turned around gotten on my knees and pulled Tom Riddle's pants down. I took his dick in my mouth and began to suck, hard. I heard him grunt his hand found his way into my hair I played with his balls.

"Ast-unf" Tom moaned struggling to speak _I didn't even have all of him in mouth!_

I released his shaft from my mouth and jerked him off all the while I stood up my still wrapped around. My other hand went to his neck and I kissed him _I was in control damnit!_ Our kiss was sloppy I was more focused on my lower hand. Before he could finish Tom lifted me up and pinned me against a tree. He lined himself up with me and kissed me again.

"I've always wanted to fuck out here" He laughed before thrusting himself into me. I screamed _oh merlin's beard this feels so good_ he picked up the pace I could barely keep up.

"Tom you-AHHHHHH!" I screamed out his name

"Mhmm say it again" he growled in my ear.

"Tom oh Tom ahhh I'm cl- Tom-" the only word I could actually form was this boy's name. It wasn't that long before I came around him Tom made a couple more thrusts before he pulled out and came on the hem of skirt.

"Ah! asshole look!" I held up skirt "You ruined it!" Tom just licked his lips he walked closer.

"I can do more than ruin." He ran his fingers along my hips. I took his hand and ran back to tent and fucked until the gameskeeper picked us up to bring us out of our messy isolation.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry this chapter took so long =( I can't exactly say when the next chapter will be up but don't worry I will continue to write and update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It actually makes me super happy when someone reviews, favorites, and/or follows this story thank you so much!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the HP Universe**

 **.**

 _ **Please Enjoy**_

It's been almost a week since I was in the forest with Tom and my life was starting to get back to normal. As soon as I got out Monica was there to greet me she wrapped me in a tight hug.

"You ready to go to Hogsmeade?" She asked holding me at arm's length.

"Oh uh yeah" I replied. Monica guided me through the castle before coming out on the other side it was a little surreal walking the halls again.

"Nic's waiting for us at The Three Broomsticks so we better hurry!" I followed in suit it was a little chilly outside and I was only wearing my jumper for warmth, I wrapped my arms around my body.

Hogsmeade was a cute little wizard village that was home to bunch of mom and pop shops. The Three Broomsticks was I guess a hangout for some the older students _well anyone third year or higher._ Nic waved to us from a booth in the back

"How's our little fugitive?" He stood up to hug me; Monica and I slid into our seats. Nic raised three fingers in the air before speaking again.

"So how was prison?" a lady placed three mugs on the table

"It was fine, they took our wands away though" I sipped my butterbeer

"WHAT!" Monica particularly shouted "Did you get it back?"

"Not yet I have to go to Headmaster Dippet's office." Monica quickly got up but Nic stopped her

"Geez Monsy sit down give her some time to relax." She sat back down.

As soon as she did Tom walked through the doors everyone's heads turned his eyes scanned the room. I sank lower into my seat _I really didn't want him to see me_ but the bastard did he strode over to our table.

"Well hello there" Nic smirked, Tom nodded.

"I picked your wand up" he held it out to me "here" I gradually took it from his hand.

"You want to sit down with us? cause I'm fairly certain we're the only Ravenclaws you talk too" Nic pointed to all of us, Tom sighed and pulled a chair up. I quietly sipped my butterbeer again _this was super awkward_ Tom and Nic talked about what was missed in some of the classes.

A few brave girls came up and said hi to Tom they told him so much they missed him some even shot dirty looks at Monica and I. I can understand me but Monica? _Oh it's cause she's sitting over here, girls are stupid_. More people joined us I think they were Tom's groupies most of them were really dumb it made me sick. I finished my drink and turned to Monica.

"Can we go?" She smiled as she slid out of the booth and movenered our way out of The Three Broomsticks.

It had gotten a little darker and not many shops were open, Monica sighed.

"I'm sorry Astrid it doesn't look like anything is open."

"It's fine I just wanted get away from Tom" I groaned "Can we go back to common room?" We walked silently to the Ravenclaw Tower I really liked Monica I'd only known her for a few months and she understood how operated. We reached the tower and still didn't talk to not until we made it to our shared room.

"Okay tell me what happened while you were out there!" I laid on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"Well I'm pretty sure I have to go to the hospital wing" I held up my that was covered in scars and bruises. Her eyes grew wide, "What happened?!" I lowered my arm.

"Well Monday through Wednesday we fought and Thursday and Friday we..did um other things" I hid my face behind behind a pillow.

"Wait!" She tore the pillow away "You didn't?" I nodded "Astrid! Merlin's Beard! You ahhhhh!" She paced around the room _I get this is a kinda big deal._

"So many have wanted to get in his pants did you take his virginity? Did he take yours?"

I sat up "No and no, I don't know how it happened we were screaming and then next thing his tongue was down my throat." Her mouth dropped

"Now what are you guys going steady?" I shrugged

"I don't think so- I don't know" Monica's mouth still hang open.

"Does Nic known?" I shook my head and yawned.

"It's getting late suppose we finish this tomorrow?"

"Uh yeah sure." She shook her head "I'm sorry I just can't believe you had sex with Tom Riddle" _You and me both Monica you and me both._

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Before you read this chapter Tom is super charming it may seem a little out of character but whatever it is a fanfic so I can do whatever the hell I want *evil laughter***

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the HP Universe**

 **.**

 _ **Please Enjoy**_

My life was finally starting to get back to normal _normal as it'll ever be_ , with only one week till holiday we were all finishing up our assignments for the year and making plans for the new year. Earlier in the week I had received an owl from my parents saying that 'they were traveling for work and wouldn't have the opportunity to fetch me at King's Cross' _I'll pass._ Classes were cut short because there was Quidditch Ravenclaw vs Slytherin. This was my first Hogwarts match I was a little excited everyone wore the appropriate colors for what team they were rooting for and Monica looked so cute in her uniform.

I joined Nic and Monica in The Great Hall for lunch before the match.

"She's cute no?" Nic shook her arm, Monica blushed I sat down and nibbled on some bread.

"What position do you play?" I asked

"Chaser" Monica beamed.

"She's the best one one on the team" Nic teased pinching her cheek, She blushed and pushed his hand away.

"He always does this when I have a match" she rolled her eyes, I laughed _they're so cute_

"Well Monica you are pretty fucking adorable." I rested my head in in hands and gave her a wink. Both laughed but Monica stopped mid laugh and pointed behind me. I turned my head to see Tom also in a Quidditch uniform. Not gonna lie the uniform suits him _his ass looks great_.

"Oh uh hi" He sat down next to me _this guy's so forward_ I rolled my eyes.

"Riddle here is the seeker for Slytherin" Tom leered _I think unconsciously_ at Nic.

"Why are you here?" I asked, Tom wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair. Public display of affection didn't bother me but with Tom it made me uncomfortable. After about a minute he let me go.

"I just came over here to ask if you wanted to go to Slughorn's Christmas Party with me?" _was Tom asking me out?_

"The what?"

"Just say you'll go" he smirked.

"Uh ok" I rushed

"Good" he gave me a chaste kiss on the lips "I'll see you later"

Nic and Monica's jaws dropped as Tom left to join his 'friends'.

"You-you're-go-gg-ing" Monica stuttered out

"You're going to the Slug Club party with Tom Fucking Riddle!" Nic all but screamed at me.

"I'm sorry" I wasn't aware of the problem I'm sure he's dated other girls "Should I have said no?"

"NO!" Nic shouted, people turned he lowered his voice "It's just he never dates anyone so it's a little shocking." Monica looked anywhere but him _I knew exactly what she was thinking._

I'll tell Nic later about what happened in the forest for now I have to figure out what to wear I put my head on the table. Monica played with my hair,

"Astrid everything's going to be fine" I lifted my head up "I know!" She turned to Nic "Why don't you take her to that dress shop?"

"The muggle one?" He asked taking a sip of his tea Monica nodded "Now?"

"You've got time! Just come to the match later!"

"Alright." Nic wiped his mouth.

This dress shop was much farther than I anticipated it was past The Hog's Head.

"Um Nic how far is it?"

"It's past Hogsmeade" he pointed towards a hill "See those? It's in a muggle town so we gotta cross the line that separates our world from there's."

"Won't we get in trouble?" I walked a little faster. Nic laughed

"Says the girl who spent an entire week in prison c'mon we're just stepping off campus what could happen?" I huffed and continued to follow him we finally reached a small pathway. Nic grabbed my hand and pulled me along, the village was adorable much bigger than Hogsmeade _probably cause people actually live here._

"Here we are" Nic made a grand gesture before entering. "Oh the owner's a squib so we have trade and he'll let us take whatever we want!" My eyes grew wide

"But I didn't bring anything!"

"It's ok I got it you just pick out whatever you like" he smiled at me. I browsed through the empty store before finally finding the perfect dress. It was beautiful! dark blue with white trimming I took it off the rack and ran to Nic.

"Look!" I showed him the dress proudly

"Damn you are going to look stunning in this" Nic winked.

Payment was a lot less complicated than I thought we just gave a few chocolate frogs and the owner let us take the dress. When we made it back the match had already started Ravenclaw was ahead by 30 points _Yes!_ Nic said he would put my dress away and then meet me later. I climbed the stands and sat at the only spot I could find, the very top. I would often have to duck out of the way of the players it became annoying. Everything was moving so fast _I should've waited on the dress then maybe I wouldn't be so lost._

"Having fun?" Oh thank Merlin Nic was back I sighed with relief.

"Ye-" I turned to face him but no one was there hopefully no one saw or heard me talking to myself _then who the hell was that?_

"Up here love" I turned around to the source of the voice, it belonged to Tom he sneered at me.

"Shouldn't you be trying to find the snitch"

"I've got time, where've you been" He asked leaning forward on his broom _so that's what he looks like when he's riding._

"I went to that muggle village"

"Why?"

"I had to find something to wear to that party on friday" I said, Tom hovered a little lower. A couple heads turned shocked that the Slytherin seeker was here instead of out on the field. Tom however never took his eyes off the field his hair blew slightly to the right _he looked so good_ I bit my lip _I need to sleep with this boy soon._ He shook his head and laughed _oh shit! did he catch me staring at him?_ He flew away giving me a great view of his ass.

A few hours later the match concluded with Ravenclaw winning many gathered on the field to congratulate the players. I rushed down to Monica once I got closer she was still with the team so I waited patiently for her. I stood in a sea of students and professors when suddenly a pair of arms snaked around my waist.

"Did you have fun" Tom whispered in my ear

"Mhmm, I will more than you I get to go to the victory party and you lost."

"Did I?" He tightened his grip on me _merlin take me now_ , he swayed our hips just a bit. I turned to face him his arms still wrapped around my waist I gave him a small kiss he was quick to return it.

"WHAT!" we released immediately "You're dating a Ravenclaw girl!?" Tom pulled me closer almost protectively. "I guess it's better than a Gryffindor I'm Stuart Timms Captain of the Slytherin Team." He stuck his hand out I took it his handshake was firm but not bone crushing.

"I'm Astrid Folles" Stuart was much taller than Tom on Tom I came up just right under his chin but on Stuart I only came up to his chest.

"Tom I actually came over here to get you we're going to talk about our next game."

"Oh yeah" Tom released me from his grip but before he left he grabbed my hands "Wait for me?" I nodded unable to speak he smiled kissed my hands and pulled me closer for another kiss on the lips. I watched him walk off I love that he's being so charming but why?

"You're drooling" I quickly came out of my daze, Nic was laughing "C'mon" he put his arm around my shoulder "Let's go ambush the winner."

* * *

 **A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! Also I get it's not christmas time but it flows with my story. I made Tom the seeker cause why not**

 **Thanks for reading =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the HP Universe**

 **.**

 _ **Please Enjoy**_

 _ **.**_

The Ravenclaw common room was as busy as I've ever seen the whole house was celebrating the win over Slytherin.

"Hey!" Nic shouted over the crowd handing me a pint of Fire Whiskey, I took a swig of it. If I'm honest this was...my...third? aw who am I kidding I've lost count and I was drunk. Nic and I had taken up space in a far corner every now and then Monica would join us but couldn't stay for long.

"Weren't you supposed to meet up with Tom after?" he slipped his drink "Oh fuck." I laughed at him.

"I guess I could go see him now?" I continued to laugh careful not to spill my drink. We made a wordless agreement to find Tom Riddle.

Nic stumbled down the stairs "Oh shit Nic" I laughed even harder. By some miracle we found him at The Hog's Head sitting with the Slytherin team the amount of alcohol in me was making me bold. I marched right over to him _more like a wobble_ and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his neck.

"Hey there" he turned his head to face me I didn't care that we were in public I needed this boy now he pulled me into his lap.

"How are you?" I responded by shoving my tongue down his throat "Someone's bold" he ran his tongue along his lips. I twisted my body all went silent I smirked and went back to snogging Tom _at this point who cares right?_ His hands roamed my body I gyrated my hips slightly.

"Tom, Tom, TOM!" The captain yelled at him "We're in the middle of something."

"Right" He shifted my weight to one of his legs I snuggled into his neck "Please continue" he sneered at the rest of the team. The captain _I think his name was Stuart_ talked about formation or some shit it was really boring. I tried to leave but Tom's hold on me was too strong.

"It's almost over" he rubbed small circles on my arms I sighed and kissed his jaw.

"I want you though" I guess I get horny when I'm drunk _and boy was I,_ he ignored my whines.

Soon after team discussion came to a close they all went their separate ways except for Tom and I. He pulled and rotated me until I saw straddling his hips I tried to kiss him again but he moved out of the way. Feeling defeated I slid from him to a bench across him. He raised his eyebrows as if to ask why but I only continued with my actions. I stretched my body along the bench _fuck am I already coming down?_ I turned over _oh nope still drunk._

"How much have you had to drink?" I scowled at him.

"Only threeeeeeee" I giggled covering my face.

"You're not a very good liar Ms. Folles" I huffed at his remark, I sat up rubbing my head.

"When's your party?"

"Friday it's some christmas party Slughorn throws for the Slug Club"

"That sounds pretentious" He hummed partially agreeing with me.

"Come on" he stood up "let's go" I looked up at him "You need to lie down."

I thought for sure he was going to take me back to Ravenclaw Tower but we kept going deeper. It was pretty late so the castle was empty with a few stragglers.

"Where we going?" he took my hand in his and kissed the back of it _fuck he's doing it again._

"You'll see." We walked in silence until reaching our destination The Slytherin Common Room. I sobered up quick was this allowed? _I'm gonna get thrown back in that tent_! I didn't even realize the portrait had swung open and he was already descending down more stairs. At the fourth or fifth he turned back,

"Uh can I?" I asked extremely cautious he sighed

"Love I can do whatever I want" he pivoted and continued down the stairs I followed a few paces behind.

The Slytherin Common Room was much darker than Ravenclaw granted we were in a tower and they were under a lake. Tom flopped down a black leather couch

"So whaddya think?" I looked around the whole room had green tint to it and all decorations and furnishings was either the same color or black.

"It's dark" I sat on the arm of the couch "but nice" his fingers danced on my knee before pulling me down onto the leather seat. He nuzzled the side of my face as his fingers traced my collarbone. The common room was unbelievably quiet I was a little nervous _cause Tom and I are not quiet!_

"You wanna have some fun?" he asked licking the shell of my ear I moaned my response. He pushed me down and hovered over me resting his weight on his forearms he attacked my mouth. I missed this rough sloppy kisses, our hands trying to touch by any means necessary, not holding back. His hand teased the underpart of thigh I pulled his hair. Tom broke from the kiss to unbutton his shirt he decided now would be a good time to tease me. He stationed his knee right at my center with each button his knee would rub me through my panties. The third button is when I started to moan it felt strangely good. By the fifth one I snaked my hand under my skirt and undergarments.

The sixth one I was writhing in pleasure using my own fingers to bring me closer.

"Ahh oh I-I this feels sooo goood" I threw my head back in ecstasy "Mhmm" I added another finger. I kept pumping in and out of sex I closed my eyes _fuck this feels good_. I took my thumb and rubbed my clit as fast as I could "Haaaaaoohh" I lifted my hips in the air I was so close I just needed that extra push. I took my other hand and used it to spread my lower lips by this I was able to go deeper somehow. I swear I was wrist deep _yeah I know it's not possible but whatever._ "Oh gods fff-uck I'm gonna ohh ahh" I came around my hand I sunk back into the sofa attempting to steady my breathing.

When I opened my eyes Tom was kneeling on the floor next to me.

"I could watch you do that for days" he kissed me "but now it's my turn." he shoved his member directly into me and developed a rhythm that was almost too fast for me. He pulled completely out and rubbed the tip at my dripping center before he went in again he ripped my blouse open along with my bra.

"Fuck I forgot how tight you were." he said with each thrust.

"Maybe we should do this more often" I gasped "mhmm" to be honest I forgot how good he was moments later I came again Tom thrusted into me a few more times before he came as well.

"That was fun right?" he smirked

"You know we could have more" I sat up spreading my legs, Tom ran his tongue along his teeth.

"Yes, but I rather not risk getting caught" he grabbed my hand making me stand up he tilted my chin up "How about we take our fun elsewhere?" he gave me chaste kiss on the lips.

"Hmm ok." I hummed as he guided me deeper into the Slytherin Common Room.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey everyone I'm so sorry this chapter took forever but I'm writing six different things right now and it's hard to focus on the one at hand. But fear not I will continue to update no matter how long it takes just bare with me.**

 **Thanks for reading, Stay Spooky ?** **ﾟﾒﾀ**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hi everyone so my laptop was bloated and had a virus and it took forever to clean… But I have it back and everything is ok! Thank you to everyone who read this and favorited me and the story it means so much to me.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the HP Universe**

 **.**

 _ **Please Enjoy!**_

 **.**

I woke up the next morning wrapped in Tom's arms _what the fuck!?_ did I sleep here the whole night what time is it? I tried to look for a clock but couldn't find one I tried to get up but his arms wrapped tighter and mumbled what sounded like a no. I rolled to face him and caressed his cheek.

"Hey" he kept his eyes closed.

"Hi" I replied using the same tone, he opened one eye _god even bedhead Tom was sexy_

"What time is it?" he rolled onto his back "how long have you been awake?" I drew small circles on his chest.

"Not long" I straddled his waist and ran my hands along his torso he reached up to pull away the sheet covering me but I swatted his hand away. As a result of this he switched our positions he went straight for my neck latching onto any exposed skin. I gave out a small moan whenever his bites got harder. His hand sanked down inbetween my legs he slowly rubbed my inner thigh, with some leverage I was back on top.

"Alright love you can be on top" his thumbs rested on my hip bones I continued my ministrations from before. I traced each bone, every imperfection I was lost in actions I completely forgot about the sheet around his waist. I stroked him through the sheet he was hard _heh I remember when he said it takes more than pants rubbing hmph look where we are now Mr. Riddle._

He reached up this time I let him pull down what was covering me the sheet fell down and gathered along his stomach. I slipped my hand under to play with the real thing he hummed at this I wrapped my hand around and pumped slowly. He groaned as I got faster I ran my thumb along the head wiping away the pre-cum. My hips mimicked my hand Tom's grip grew tighter and his moans got louder I smiled evilly. But if I'm honest with myself I needed more and a handjob wasn't gonna cut it. I stopped before he could voice his protests he was already inside of me.

It started out slow at first with just me moving up and down along his member. Tom sat up and pulled me to his chest he kissed me our bodies fit perfectly together. He moaned in my ear and whispered sweet nothing's _or I'd like to think he did._ Our pacing increased a small layer of sweat was visible on his skin. Tom kissed, licked, bit my neck,

"Ummm T-T-Tom?" a voice from above called out.

He groaned then shouted,

"What?!" There was a pause before the voice responded _mind you Tom Riddle is still inside me!_

"We were wondering when you wanted to go." Tom hung his head "Fuck" he said under his breath and pulled out from me. I'm almost certain I whimpered; he searched the room for our clothes.

"Shit" he put his hands on his hips "your clothes are in the common room." All the colour drained from my face.

"Here" he threw a shirt "That should be long enough to cover everything." What did he accept me to do waltz out of here with just this on? He continued to get dressed I guess I had no choice. His shirt barely covered my bum and I was pretty nipplely I started to wonder how many girls he had done this to.

He was somehow able to get me out without anyone noticing except for the merpeople of course which I have to admit was really neat the Slytherin's were able to see this all the time. The only problem now was getting to Ravenclaw Tower _fuuuck my life_ as luck would have it I was able to make it without being detected. Once I finally reached my room Monica asked a million questions about my whereabouts I answered to the best of my ability. I mean I wasn't going to give all the dirty details but if she wanted that sure but maybe later.

We met Nic in the library he had a paper due Monday for Transfiguration _I already completed it cause I'm an overachiever._

"So Turd how was your date with Tom?" Nic brushed my knee with his quill.

"Fine" I smiled, Monica rolled her eyes

"She didn't come back to our room until this morning and she was only wearing a Slytherin shirt." I playfully pushed Monica as she laughed she kept teasing me before giving me a hug. I really liked Monica I haven't met anyone like her I was so used to girls only liking me for a future gain. She and I roamed the library while Nic finished the paper skimming through books that sparked our interest until we were confronted by a group of girls.

"Hey!" We turned slowly "you're the new girl right?" _I've been here for about two months._

"Yes" I replied, Monica rolled her eyes

"What do you want Nancy?" _Oh merlin that's Nancy!_ Nancy had some outstanding features she was actually quite beautiful.

"Oh nothing," she pursed her lips "Just trying to see why he chose you over me." The group of girls behind her snickered I opened my mouth but Monica beat me to it.

"Oh get over yourself Nancy! You've been trying to get Riddle's attention since first year and I'm pretty sure he still doesn't know your name! While this little one" she pointed to me "got his attention within her first weeks of being here!" I held back a laugh Nancy was silent _this felt strangely good_.

Nic entered the aisle to put a back "uh oh" he smirked "trouble's brewing" He stood behind me. "What's going on?"

"You know the usual Monsy defending my honor" I placed my hand over my heart and smiled fondly Nic chuckled

"I see you met Nancy"

"If you call her trying to bitch me out meet then yes" I rolled my eyes "did you finish your paper?"

"Yep, how was your night?" I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, he laughed and pinched my arm "And your face screams you got some." He winked

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh! You want the whole school to know!" I laughed trying to scold him

Nancy and her groupies finally left Monica was fuming "I'm sorry" she said. I brushed it off _it's not the first time I've been disliked._ We made our way to The Great Hall for dinner _this weekend has been very eventful_ I sighed. I poked at my food not really hungry watching Monica fight with Nancy kind of wore me out and I didn't take part in it! I really can't wait for break.

 **A/N: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! It's finally done I'm so sorry I'll try to get the next few chapters out ASAP.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter 10 Guys! Also I know it's not Christmas so just deal**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the HP Universe**

 **.**

 _ **Please Enjoy!**_

 **.**

It was the day of Slughorn's Christmas Party and tomorrow most of students would leave for break. Tomorrow would be the first time I would truly be alone without Monica or Nic and as far as I know neither of them are in The Slug Club. I sat in Transfiguration twirling my quill my fingers Professor Dumbledore sat at his desk in the front of the room. We had already taken our exam and the entire class was taking the opportunity to study for other classes.

"Hey" Monica said to me "You excited about tonight?"

"Yes? I'm not sure I think so I'm just worried"

"About?"

"Tom can get" I paused "possessive." Tom doesn't really like to share and tonight he would have to share my company.

"Well have you heard what his 'friends' call him" I shook my head "Lord Voldemort"

"What!?" _What the hell kind of name is that?_ "Why?" Monica shrugged "I don't know! But I wouldn't really worry about it it's not like anyone is going to take that seriously."

The end of the day came a lot faster than I hoped I said I would help Monica pack and return she would help me get ready for tonight. She was spending her holiday in London with her family earlier she told me she was the youngest of six! I can't imagine life with eight other people under the same roof. Once we had finished Monica turned to me and clapped her hands together.

"Alright let's see" I wasn't sure what she wanted "the dress!" _oh yeah that_ I pulled it from the closet her jaw dropped.

"Astrid you're going to look so pretty Tom won't be able to keep his eyes off you" she laughed.

Getting me ready took a lot longer because she kept messing up due to us making jokes. With only 15 minutes until the party I was ready Monica walked down with me until about halfway where we met or really bumped into Tom.

"You look…" he never finished his thought _did I leave Tom Riddle speechless?_ I will have to admit he looked really nice too. Monica went back to the tower as we walked Tom didn't noticed or care he held my hand the entire way to the party his knuckles were hard and bruised when I asked what happened he told me not to worry about it.

The party was held in a part of the castle I didn't know existed Professor Slughorn was seated at the center of a large oval table.

"Ah Tom!" he stood up "I see you asked Miss Folles to join us how splendid! Please sit!" we sat down between a Slytherin and a Hufflepuff. "We were just discussing our holiday plans, do you have any Astrid?" Slughorn asked Tom shifted in his seat and all eyes fell on me.

"Oh well um no not really" I twirled my fork around looking down

"Why is that?" someone from across the table asked, Tom glared at them.

"I'm just staying here I'm not spending it with my family" I didn't really like talking about this especially to strangers. I was hoping Tom would somehow help me but no he sat in silence and glared at any boy who talked to me. "My parents are Magizoologist's and are currently studying dragons-"

"How fascinating!" Professor Slughorn cut me off "You must've seen your fair share of magical creatures" he chuckled "is that what you want be when you graduate? Follow in your parents footsteps?" I paused for a moment I never actually thought about this becoming a Magizoologist was the obvious choice but did I really want that?

"I'm not sure Professor, maybe."

Once dinner was over we moved to another room where we were given sweets and drinks. There were a lot more people in The Slug Club than I thought _or maybe some them were guests like me._ As I figured Tom wouldn't be very talkative but he looked a little sick I ignored it. I tried to find anyone else I might know Nancy but there's no way I would talk to her. _Please I need someone to talk to!_ I looked back at Tom he still looked sick I started to worry.

"Tom?" I brushed the hair from his face "are you feeling ok?" he never answered me. His face had gone pale and his hands were clammy he did not look good.

"Do you want to go?" he nodded I helped him stand up his hands immediately flew to his stomach. Once we were outside in the hallway he threw up everywhere and I mean _everywhere_ multiple time too. After about maybe the fifth or sixth time he slumped onto the floor he looked so weak I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I went back into the party to fetch Professor Slughorn and told him about what had happened within moments he and I along with the rest of guest in attendance were in the hallway.

Tom glared at me _it's not my fault everyone else came out!_

"Tom my dear boy what happened?" Slughorn asked

"I started to feel dizzy and then" he gestured to the puddles of vomit

"When did this start?"

"A little after we ate" _oh shit that means we're all going to get sick_

"Come" Professor Slughorn helped him to his feet "I'll take you to the Hospital Wing"

"Guess the party's over" someone said. They all started to trickle in their own directions except for Nancy and one of her friends. I quietly followed them back into the room without either of them noticing me _hopefully._

"I don't know why it didn't work!" Nancy huffed "I followed the instructions perfectly!" her friend tried to comfort her.

"Maybe you forgot something love potions can be tricky" _a love potion!_

"I didn't forget anything Judith! I just need more practice that's all soon Tom Riddle will be all over me and he'll forget all about that little trollop" _fuck you to bitch._ Nancy and Judith left the room I followed shortly after. Instead of going back to Ravenclaw Tower I headed for the Hospital Wing.

Tom laid in a bed surrounded by a few Professor's I tried my best to stand amongst them.

"Ah" Professor Dumbledore smiled "Miss Folles we were beginning to wonder when you'd show up Tom has been asking for you." _he has?!_

"Oh?" I couldn't hide my shock _Tom Riddle asking for me?!_ I sat on the edge of the bed stroking his hair he really was a handsome boy I can see why everyone had a crush on him. However so few got to see him in this state so weak and broken I guess I'm one of the lucky ones.

 **I'm so sorry it took me forever to write this chapter I've been writing other things as well and kind of took up most of my time. I can't grantee when the next chapter will be up but hopefully soon.**

 **Thanks for reading it means the world to me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, I want to apologize for not updating this story regularly last time I updated it was May I think. I don't want anyone to think I've abandoned this story I think about it everyday but I struggle with depression and anxiety which often makes it difficult to write. These past few months have been really hard on me but I'm doing so much better and I'm getting back into the habit of writing!**

 **I have so many plans for my characters! I can't wait till you read them!**

 **Please remember I am not abandoning this story and Thank You to all of you for reading; this story is no where near being finished.**

 **Again I'm so sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything from the HP Universe**

 **.**

 _ **Please Enjoy**_ **!**

 **.**

It had been a couple days since Slughorn's Party and since Tom was in the hospital. Everyone and I mean everyone gave him 'Get Well Soon' gifts it was a little annoying; especially Nancy _bitch_ came to see him more than I did! When he finally got out everyone was so careful around him catering to his every need and the bastard milked it! What sucked was that Nic and Monica were gone so Tom was literally my only friend but I also never wanted to hang out with because he was always surrounded by groupies. _Just two more weeks_ I kept telling myself soon this would all be over and everything will back to normal… I think.

I had woken up kind of late this morning but it didn't really matter _it's not like I had class_. I made my way down to The Great Hall to get some sort of breakfast I saw Tom who for the first in a long time alone. I thought it best not to disturb him that is until he waved me over _shit._ I put on my best smile and sauntered towards him.

"You're up late" he stretched his arm around my shoulders.

"How long have you been up?" I asked taking a bite of his muffin, he smirked kissing my hair _charming Tom is back._ There weren't that many people in The Great Hall with us just a few including Professor Dumbledore who every now and then would keep an eye on us.

If I'm being honest Tom wasn't all that bad of course he had his moments of being extremely arrogant but times like this almost made up for it. We sat in silence just enjoying each other's company it was perfect until his groupies came. Six of them I think all crowded around us all of them Slytherin.

"This must be the famous Astrid Folles" one them said taking a bite out of an apple. Tom coughed,

"Avery this Astrid; Astrid Avery" Avery gave me a wink.

"You lot going to Nancy's party?" another asked us

"Who?" Tom questioned, _Nancy the girl who made you puke your brains out_

"She's throwing a Christmas party in The Room of Requirement tonight" _where?_

"You wanna go?" Tom turned to me _not really_ I smiled.

"Come on it'll be fun it's a pajama party!" Avery pleaded

I really didn't want to go I wasn't much for parties especially after the last one where my date puked the whole night. I sighed,

"Yeah alright I'll go" the groupies cheered it was gonna be a long night.

The Room of Requirement wasn't easy to find I paced up and down the halls in my pajamas mind you! I was about to give up and call it quits that was until I ran into Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah Miss Folles, why on earth are you out of bed?" I scrambled for a convincing lie

"I uh I was um-" _shit_

"I can only assume you are on your way to Miss Piety's party" _her last name's Piety?_ I pulled my shirt down it's incredibly embarrassing speaking to a Professor in your pj's. "The Room of Requirement is just to left" Professor Dumbledore slid down the hall _what an odd man._ I followed his directions but I still couldn't find it until I saw a group of Ravenclaws enter a room that appeared out of nowhere _THAT'S IT!_ I followed them in.

I finally made it I found The Room of Requirement, I made my way towards the back of the room where Tom and his friends were. They all greeted me with equal enthusiasm Avery I think passed me a drink. I sat next to Tom on a couch of sorts he leaned over and kissed me. He only ever kissed me like this when he was " _in the mood"_ not gonna lie it turned me on being in public his hand traced my thigh. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders trying to get as close as possible.

"Are you wearing any panties?" he bit my lip. What kind of question was that I wasn't a slut. He lifted me into his lap _he was already hard_ people were staring.

"Uh Tom, Tom, Tom?" he growled into my neck "WHAT!" he spat at his 'friend'.

"We wanted to know if you or Astrid would like a drink?" Tom sighed before standing,

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" He snarled "You think now was the best time to ask me whether I was thirsty or not!" I sat there quietly this was the first time I had seen him mad _well not since his anger was focused on me._ Tom Riddle was truly terrifying scolding this poor boy but I can also understand this would be a second time his friends ruined a moment for us. However I couldn't help but admire him the power he possesses it's a bit of a turn on. I don't want to say other girls can't handle it, I'm not even sure I can handle it. The lesser one quivered before backing away Tom's jaw relaxed a bit but he was still angry and needed to release it _please don't let be me._ I smiled when he turned to me maybe he wouldn't be angry with me. He sat back down and started rubbing his face _he was calming down._

"You didn't actually want a drink did you?" I shook my head "good" he wrapped his arm around me. No one bothered us for the rest of the night I will admit the party was a little boring. Nancy tried to get us to play games it was all very childish I was getting sleepy and wanted to leave.

I leaned my head on Tom's shoulder trying to fight sleep, suddenly a booming voice came over us.

"Attention All Students Must Return To Their Common Rooms At Once! Attention All Students Must Return To Their Common Rooms At Once!" The voice repeated _what's going on?_ The others began to clear out much to Nancy's dismay but rules are rules I suppose. I followed in suit but Tom forcefully grabbed me and dragged me through the crowd.

"Wha-T-Tom?" I was a little scared if I'm being honest. "Where are you taking me?" He made our way through the crowd to any empty corridor. I pulled away from him as hard as I could but it was no use his grip was too strong. I tried again he pulled me closer to his body.

"If you don't stop right now you're not going to like what happens" he growled in my ear.

Did I say I was scared before? Well now I was fucking terrified he continued to drag me through the halls till we finally reached a bathroom.

"Tom what are yu-" he silenced me with a kiss, "I want to go back to my room" I pleaded. He picked me up and threw me onto a sink I cried out in pain.

"Keep screaming I want them to hear you" He undid his belt. He sauntered towards me and attacked my neck he then hiked my legs around his waist. What's happening what is he doing Tom rubbed my sex through my panties before ripping open my top.

"I-I Tom I don't want this" I sighed he grabbed me by my throat.

"If you didn't want this than you shouldn't have dressed like this." He thrusted into me.

What is happening? Oh god this is actually happening I can't- I don't know what to feel. God I'm so stupid to think Tom actually cared me he kept grunted as he violated me. I never noticed the noises he made I was always so focused on myself I want to die. I bit my lip as hard as I could to stop from moaning, I didn't want to cum but I couldn't help it . Tom gave a few more pumps before he came.

"That was fun" he pulled his pants up "Thanks love." Tom Riddle walked out of the bathroom and I just feel numb.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is probably the longest chapter I've written I'm gonna try to bang out the next couple chapters. Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for reading it means a lot. It's been two weeks since the last chapter in time, so if you're keeping up with my characters Christmas break is over and Monica and Nic are back.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't anything in the HP Universe**

 **.**

 _ **Please Enjoy!**_

 **.**

I didn't feel anything, I didn't eat, I didn't sleep, and I didn't tell anyone what happened in that girl's bathroom. I hadn't talked to Tom since then but I always thought about him, and I know I shouldn't but I couldn't help it. Monica and Nic came back but they respected my silence and said when I was ready they'd be here for me. Some of my professors started to notice something was wrong especially Professor Merrythought. She was always one of if not my favorite teacher every time I came in I would always put my head on my desk. Today was no different I entered and did exactly what I've been doing for _honestly I've lost count._

"I have some exciting news!" She sang out to the class "you'll be learning how to cast a patronus!" I twitched a little I've always wanted to know what my patronus looked like, but I don't think I can with the way I'm feeling. Professor Merrythought explained just how to conjure one _why'd he have to do this._ I wanted so desperately to participate but I couldn't bring myself to. Merrythought asked us to form a circle around the room, I stood up.

"Are you sure?" Nic pulled on my sleeve, I nodded.

I stood against the wall in farthest corner I wanted to avoid everyone. One at time Professor Merrythought had the students come to the center of the circle and there they would cast the patronus. I looked on to the circle I wish I could find a happy memory _but all I can think about is Tom Fucking Riddle!_ I let out an audible growl. It was Monica's turn, it took a couple tries but she did it! She conjured an owl it was fitting for her. I was so proud, it was awhile before Nic went when he finally did his patronus was an eagle. I didn't pay too much attention to the rest I only wanted to know what my friends were _and of course mine._

I stood quietly hoping Merrythought wouldn't see me or anyone for that matter I thought about all what my patronus would be or what I wanted I was so lost in thought I didn't even notice Tom.

"You haven't talked to me a while" he joked, I wouldn't look at him "are you going to?" he poked my side. I brushed him off how can he not see how much he hurt me! Was he really that arrogant? The asshole kept touching me and I wanted puke.

"Hey! Leave her alone" Monica stood directly in front him _this can't be good,_ Tom pinched my side. "Fine." I slumped to the floor.

"Hey hey" Monica caught me "It's gonna be ok we've all gone through a bad breakup" _but oh god it's so much more than that._ I've debated for awhile whether or not to tell her I was a wreck but I feel like if I least don't tell someone!

"Monica," I swallowed hard "I have to tell you som-"

"Everyone!" Professor Merrythought interrupted "Great job I'm so proud of all of you!" _I guess I'll tell her later._ I walked back to my table for my bag,

"Astrid I'd like to see you in my office after class" Merrythought smiled _shit._ All of the students began to shuffle out except for me of course I waited until the room was empty before I went to her office.

"I'm a little worried about you" Merrythought sighed "you were one of my best students." I couldn't look at her.

"Is everything alright?" my eyes watered

"Yeess" that was it I broke down, it didn't occur to me until now how much pain I was in. I didn't know what was worse feeling nothing or all at once. I couldn't speak or think, I could only cry and I cried a lot. Why now? Why couldn't I have cried earlier? I didn't even cry when it happened! It hurt everything hurt the pain I felt 20 times worse than what it actually was. I couldn't breathe was I dying? My vision was spotty I felt the darkness take me over. This was it I was dying I had to be _right?_

"Astrid?" I awoke to the sound of my name "Oh good she's awake" _where am I?_

"When's the last time you ate Miss Folles?" _what?_ "When is the last time you ate Miss Folles?" The Nurse repeated.

"Uhhh" I don't remember I looked down at arm and saw a steady stream of purple and white liquid suspended in the air which entered my body through a small hole in my arm. _How'd that get there?_ I reached to touch it

"Don't touch that!" The nurse yelled. "You need those nutrients, this is a very delicate magic we must be careful."

I was in the hospital wing for 2 weeks _apparently not eating or drinking can mess with you._ I was eating again well kinda I could only eat foods approved by The Nurse. Nic and Monica came to visit me everyday it was very sweet a couple others came too a few professors as well. It was nice except that I still haven't told anyone what happened in that bathroom and I don't think I was ever going to now. They told me I was healthy enough to go back to my classes after 2 weeks I was a little excited but more relieved.

The next day I would try to forget everything that's happened to me and then Tom Riddle strode into the Hospital Wing. _what the fuck does he want?_ He pushed my legs aside and sat on the bed.

"Hi" I growled "No need to be so hostile I came to apologize" _WHAT!?_

"Apologize for what?" I snarled _apologize for sending me into a deep depression? Apologize for making me feel worthless? Apologize for raping me!_ He didn't say anything he just took my hands I tried to pull away but I was too weak. I wanted to scream and beat him make him feel exactly how I felt these past few weeks but I couldn't. I sat in silence when he kissed my knuckles _you need to fucking stop Tom!_ How can he do this?! I tried to speak out but couldn't it's like my lips were sewn shut.

Tom leaned in closer _god I wanna punch you in your fucking teeth_ he softly smiled before kissing me. _NO NO NO NO!_ He can't be serious! I was finally able to get some strength back and pounded my fist against his chest. All the anger I had been harbouring suddenly came pouring out. I kicked and punched but he kept kissing it was like he was trying to prove something. He grabbed my hands pinning them to my sides I refuse to let this happen again I opened my mouth and sunk my teeth into his lip. I bit until he bled his blood mixed with my saliva _who's weak now_ I let out a small laugh when he pulled away.

"You bit me?" he wiped some blood away.

"I think you-"

"Make way! Clear a bed quickly now quickly!" Several people came rushing carrying a student on a stretcher _what the hell happened to him?_ Tom shifted on the bed but I knew he was trying to hide his enthusiasm _prick._

"What happened?" one professor asked

"This student was attacked" I rolled over facing away from all the comtion, I wanted Tom to leave and wanted to sleep. He rubbed my back _please go away_ hot tears streamed down my face

"Please" I spoke softly "please go away."

To my surprise Tom left and I prayed to every deity that he'd never come back. Why was I so stupid!? More tears ran down my face I never want to see Tom Riddle again!

* * *

 **Hi There.**

 **Thanks to you everyone who reads this it means a lot to me :]**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I just want to say thank you to all the people who read this story and that I'm sorry I don't update regularly.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing from the HP Universe**

 **.**

 _ **Please Enjoy!**_

Do you know what it's like to still feel so deeply for someone even after they hurt you? After all the shit you put up with you still care about them? That's how I felt about Tom. I had been out of the hospital wing for two months now and everything went back to normal well everything except for me and Tom. I kept telling myself don't give in, stand your ground, but you can only resist Tom Riddle for so long. I would sit next to him in Potions and wonder what it would be like if we got back together. _NO!?_ He hurt you and you can't forgive him, but why do I still have these feelings? No! Tom is the lowest...most handsome- _oh god what is wrong with me!?_

I sat in the Ravenclaw Head's Office _I forgot her name_ we sat there trying to figure out if my schedule could be changed _please?_ She thumbed through scrolls and scrolls of different students.

"I'm sorry Miss Folles but unless another student switches with you then I can't help you" she rested her elbows on desk _classy._

"Is there there really nothing you can do?" I whined, I didn't mean too but I was desperate.

"I am truly sorry but there is nothing I can do."

I left her office feeling defeated there really wasn't anyone willing to switch classes? _What happened to all of Tom's fangirls?!_ The day went by fairly quickly nothing super exciting _well_ that was until Defense Against Dark Arts.

"Welcome! Welcome!" Professor Merrythought beamed "I have something very special planned for you!" she waved her wand as sheets of parchment floated to each student.

"I've planned a scavenger hunt! It'll take place throughout the entire grounds of the school" excited murmurs filled the room "You'll work in teams of 2 and I've already picked the teams so don't ask!" _oh god no_ I sank in my chair. "Your partner's name will be at the very top please meet up and plan accordingly"

My stomach churned when I read who my partner was supposed to be 'Tom Riddle' this is a mistake right? I looked around the room until my eyes landed on him, he smirked _shit._ He sauntered over to me, I can't believe I'm saying this but he really is attractive _that jawline is killer._

"Well Well Well" he licked his lips "Look what we have here." I sighed _you can do this Astrid you can do this._

"Hi Tom should we get started?"

"In a minute." _the fuck does that mean?_ I stayed silent "what's the first clue?" he hummed.

* * *

The hunt brought us to the forbidden forest we had already figured out the first half the assignment. This was the most time I've spent with Tom since … I can't even say it _hopefully one day I'll be ok._ Tom walked a little further ahead then he stopped suddenly.

"Something wrong?" he didn't say anything "What's wrong?" and then I saw it a Grindylow struggling to breathe on the forest floor. I've always been afraid of those things they creep me out. Tom still stood there breathing deeply never taking his eyes off the creature. How odd that we're both afraid- and then it hit me! He's not looking at a Grindylow; and neither was I.

"Riddikulus!" I shouted my wand pointed firmly at the creature. It was only a Boggart, I faced Tom "you ok? It wasn't real whatever it was it's gone now"

He relaxed and ran his hand through his hair _those gorgeous brown curls._

"Just a Boggart huh?" I nodded "What'd you see?"

"You tell me?" he pursed his lips, I didn't want to tell him what I saw it's incredibly embarrassing but the bastard kept staring. I huffed _fine._

"A" I swallowed "grindylow" He said nothing except smile. _Seriously!? If he laughs I swear!_

"You're afraid" he cleared his throat "of a Grindy-" he bursted laughing hysterically, I scowled _laugh it up asshole_.

"It's not funny!" he wiped tears away

"Yes it is you know it is! I thought only children were afraid of those" he picked up a branch making the leaves brush against my face. "Were you attacked by one?" he continued to brush my face back and forth I stood rigid. I don't know what came over me but I couldn't take my eyes off him _god I mean look at him! No One Looks Like That!_ I tried to get breathing under control he stepped closer, wrapping his fingers around my neck.

"Did it wrap its tentacles around your body?" his fingers traced my collarbone "Were you-" he pulled me closer "drowning?"

Being this close to him felt different not good not bad just different.

"What was it like? Dying?" he whispered sensually. I wasn't going to answer him I refused to give him that satisfaction

"ALL STUDENTS MUST RETURN TO THEIR DORMITORIES IMMEDIATELY!" the booming voice filled the grounds _No not again._ With every bit of strength I pushed Tom away _this was NOT going to happen again._

"ALL STUDENTS MUST RETURN TO THEIR DORMITORIES IMMEDIATELY!" The voice repeated _NO! I refuse to let this happen again!_ I couldn't breathe and my vision was spotty. I was just so angry with him and with myself, I ran from him as fast I could until suddenly WHAM!

I awoke in a meadow with Tom ripping flower buds off their stems and chucking them into the distance. I rubbed my eyes,

"What happened?"

"You ran into a tree" he stood up "it was fucking hilarious" I frowned "oh baby if you saw it you would've laughed too." _He just called me baby? Tom Riddle just called me baby!_ I stared at him I didn't know what to say. When he sat back down he pulled me into his lap and began playing with my hair. To my surprise I didn't pull away,

"I thought we were suppose to go back to our dormitories?" I hummed

"We're safer out here, whoevers attacking the other students has only happened inside the castle." He did have a point what happened next still shocks me, I kissed him Me! Not Him, I kissed him. It was soft and a little wet but it wasn't sloppy, it was very pure probably the purest kiss we've shared.

I whimpered a little when he stopped, he cupped my face _I wanted to kiss him some more._ He only looked at me never giving any sign he'd might continue and then he gently pulled my face towards his. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead.

"I missed you."

* * *

 **A/N:** Hi everyone, I'm really sorry I don't update as often as I should but if you've read this story then you know why (my explanation is chapter 10 I think?) I hit a really rough patch in my life I didn't even feel like getting up out of bed, and I wish I could say I'm better but that's not the case. I just had this sudden urge to write and the next chapter will probably be out pretty soon so yay! Again I'm so sorry I don't update and I want to thank you for still reading.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hey Everyone! If you're following along or if you're lost in the timeline then we're basically at the end of the year and summer's about to start.

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own anything in the HP Universe**

 **.**

 _ **Please Enjoy!**_

 **.**

"Oh merlin's- ah fuck Tom right there." I moaned as he thrusted into me "Yes oh gods yes!" He held me down leaving bruises in my hips "Aw Tom yess right there!" I bit down on his sheets to keep from screaming _why didn't I do this before?_

"Why" he took a breath "did we" another "ever stop?" There's a few reasons but I kept my mouth shut cause this felt so fucking good! I rolled over on top him and began my own ministrations. I started slow then I worked up to a faster pace and then slowing down again, Tom loved it. He gave me this dopey ass grin _that I probably only ever saw_ it was strange he was so reserved and stoic and with me he smiled. I kissed him softly _why the fuck was I thinking about that!? Now of all times and places!?_

About 10 minutes later I came _fucking finally_ Tom followed a little while after. "Oh my god" I smiled out of breath "that was amazing!" I pulled the sheets up covering my body.

"Heh" he ran a hand through his sweat drenched hair, "you're welcome" He sat up and stretched until some of his joints cracked. We weren't much for cuddling but that was all I wanted _strange_. I reached my arms around his chest and kissed his neck _thinking about it I wasn't sure what I wanted._

"Stay please" he leaned back on top of me "Tom!?" I laughed

"Oh what?" he turned over facing me his eyes travelled down my body before kissing me. The kiss was short but he didn't stop there he pulled his sheet off there was a small wet spot "sorry" I said meekly his fingers walked across my body before stopping at my entrance.

"There" he inserted a digit "is no need" a second "to be sorry" a third. I whimpered _fuck_ he continued pumping as I writhed in pleasure _god I've missed this_ he pulled his fingers out from my sex I gasped.

"What! No!?"

"Oh but you're going to like what I'm doing next so much more" he lowered himself

"What're yo- OH FUCK!" I screamed. He's using his tongue again _ffffuck this feels so good._ I threaded my fingers through his hair _why is he so good at this who taught him?_

"Aw T-Tom" I arched my back

"Don't call me that" _what?_ "Call me Voldemort" why does that sound so familiar and what's wrong with Tom it's a nice name!?

"Ok I'll call you VOLDEEE-AHHHhhh" I came around his face, _fuck._

I layed there motionless _I feel like he sucked my soul out_ Tom or Voldemort crawled until he met my face.

"Hi" I whispered

"Hi" he smiled gods he really was beautiful, I caressed his cheek I wonder if he ever thought any of this about me? _Probably not._

"Can I ask you something?" I hesitated, he hummed "what did you do while I was" I paused _this shouldn't be that hard you fucked the boy Astrid!_ "While I was gone?" _Shit._

"Oh? Yeah" he threaded our fingers together "I'll tell you about that later" he leaned in to kiss me "Shall we go to The Great Hall for supper?"

"Uh sure."

We walked together hand in hand through the halls _what the hell did this mean?_ I mean we were never really together and now we are _what?!_ We separated to sit at our respective tables

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Monica shouted "They did a roll call to account for everyone! You're lucky Nic did an impersonation charm for you!"

"You did?" Nic smiled

"But yeah where were you?" he nibbled on a piece of bread

"I was um-" I turned towards the Slytherin table, he slammed his hands on the table making both of us jump.

"I swear to Merlin Turd were you with Riddle?" I nodded "Fucking hell," he sighed Monica stayed silent. I know this is bad I shouldn't have done what I've done but _come on look at him._

Dinner concluded with a small speech by Professor Dippet, he said we must be careful during these times and that we are safe _some of us are safer than others._ After he spoke the three of us left together only to be greeted by a horrible scene of a ravenclaw girl crying and others laughing at her

"Monica who's that?

"That's Myrtle Warren" she rolled her eyes

"Why is she crying?"

"Astrid I don't know she's always crying it'll be news when she doesn't" Myrtle ran away

"You two go ahead I'll meet with you later" I shooed Nic and Monica away.

I don't know why or what possessed me to follow her but I did. She was quick quicker than you'd think she ran into the girl's bathroom on the third floor slamming one the stall doors. I was as quiet as possible I wanted to help how could someone be so cruel? The door swung open _shit!_ I scrambled into the next stall Myrtle continued crying whispers could be heard by the sinks _why I am so scared_ I tried to control my breathing something heavy began to move I covered my mouth to keep from screaming _what was happening!?_ The whispers started again they came from a man I brought my knees up to my chest _please just go away._ Myrtle left her stall to confront him

"HEY! GO AWAY!" she stopped _what why?_ And then it happened the walls began to shake and the man screamed.

The screams were awful it sound like he was being ripped to pieces I covered my ears _what is happening?!_ Pipes began to burst causing some of toilets to explode why was there no one coming can't they hear? Someone has to come soon right? Someone's going to save us? It all seemed to drag on like it was never going to end hot tears streamed down my cheeks, why must everything horrible happen in the bathroom?

After what seemed like hours it finally stopped but I didn't leave the stall not yet, I waited another two or three hours before leaving. _Oh gods_ I tiptoed through the water and broken porcelain.

"Myrtle? Myrtle?" I coughed "Myrtle we haven't met I'm-" something warm dripped on head I reached up to find it _is that blood?_ More dripped onto my hands I looked up Myrtle was suspended when suddenly she dropped her body hitting the ground with full force blood splattering all over me. I didn't scream even when the blood hit me, Myrtle was ripped open and her heart was missing* I still didn't scream.

"Why did no one come?" I breathed this girl is dead _no she's been slaughtered!_ I left the bathroom forgetting to wash off the only thing on my mind was telling a teacher what happened.

I trudged down the halls tears mixed with her blood Dumbledore's office was the closest _please be awake_ I knocked on the door. No answer I knocked again no answer knocked again this time he answered

"I trust you know it is- MISS FOLLES! Quick come inside" he hurried me into his office shutting the door behind me.

"What happened?" he poured a cup of tea "it'll calm you down I swear" I took it gingerly.

"I was in the girl's bathroom and and- professor something horrible happened a student was murder" Dumbledore's eyes grew wide.

"Astrid what happened?"

"I-I'm not sure I was hiding in one of the stalls but I saw her."

"Who?" He asked

"Myrtle Warren sir I saw her" I mimed my chest being opened "Professor her heart-" Dumbledore rose to his feet

"Astrid is she still there?" I nodded "We must go there at once I believe something very dark and terrible has happened."

* * *

* I have no idea how to make a horcrux I just guessed

Thanks for reading it means the world to me, I don't know when the next chapter will be up but hopefully soon.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** I got a negative review! Hell Yeah! They told me that this story has been done a hundred times with Tomione. Oh! And that Tom's out of character _insert crying laughing face_ I've told my readers that Tom was going to be out of character (maybe I should make that a disclaimer before every chapter?) Besides this a story written by a fan on I can make him a Leprechaun if I wanted (I'm not going to). If you've already read this story I'm sorry I can only get so creative.

 **.**

I did some research on Beauxbatons on Pottermore and while there is so much information about the school, there's nothing about the Houses!? I did however I did find this website that talks about the houses (I'm going to assume they made them up)

.

There's the link if you want to check it out

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own anything from the HP Universe just the characters I have created. Tom Riddle is out of character.**

 **.**

 _ **Please Enjoy!**_

Word had gotten out about Myrtle it was the first time someone died on school grounds in centuries. Ravenclaw house gathered in the common room the house head told us this must be hard losing a friend and that if we needed to talk we're all here for eachother. _Oh give me a break!_ Half the people here hated her and the other half didn't know she existed. I left the room honestly how could anyone say they were Myrtle's friend! I marched my way down to The Great Hall perhaps eating or being around other students will take my mind off of things. Rumors about the school closing started back when the attacks first happened but now it seemed more likely. I plopped down _why!?_

"Hey grumpy" Monica smiled down on me. It feels like I haven't seen her in months "How ya holding up?"

"Honestly I could be so much better, I thought Hogwarts was suppose to be easy, I thought I was going make new friends and be happy!" I quickly wiped tears away

"Hey," she caressed my knuckles "You got me I'm still here" I smiled what did I do to deserve her? "Tell me about Beauxbatons!" she beamed.

"Huh?" _why would she want to know about that_

"Yeah! Tell me all about it! Is it as fancy as they say? Do you eat off of marble tables? Was there really an ice sculpture that never melts!"

"Uh no and yes."

"What house were you in? Were there even houses? How'd that work?" she blazed through a lot of questions.

"I was in Ombrelune, the others are Bellefeuille and Papillonlisse."

We well I talked fondly about Beauxbatons, I miss it greatly I sometimes wish I could go back after everything I've been through. Classes had been cancelled and we were on complete lockdown, we couldn't even go to Hogsmeade. I couldn't help think about what Tom said " _We're safer out here"_ how did he know? _I'm probably just overthinking this._ Come to think of it where is he? I hadn't seen him since that day in meadow.

"IT'S BEEN CAUGHT! SOMEONE CAUGHT IT!" a Slytherin student came barreling in Avery I think, he slammed a piece of parchment next to me.

"What's this?" Monica took it

"My dad writes for the Daily Prophet this' going out next issue" Avery tapped the paper furiously.

"Hogwarts school not closing. The prestigious school had been under attack by a vicious creature attacking muggle born students. However a source has told us that the creature along with its owner have been banished from the grounds. More to come as this story develops…" Monica finished "Wait so who caught it?"

Avery leaned in closer "Tom!" _WHAT!?_ "I know right!" he laughed.

"I didn't know he cared enough"

"Well I mean if the school closed he'd have to back to that orphanage."

"Orphanage?" Monica gave the paper back to Avery.

"Tom lives in an orphanage somewhere in London says it's the worst" I answered.

"Prolly what made him catch whoever was responsible" said Avery

"Well wouldn't he have to back there anyway for the summer" Monica pointed out.

"Nah he got special permission from Dippet to stay 'er"

"What're talking about?" Another Slytherin student sat with us

"Oh just how Tom gets to stay." Monica pulled a plate of biscuits towards the center of our group.

"Oh yeah" the Slytherin responded "Crazy right?"

"What's crazy?"

"NIC!" Monica and I beamed "where have you been?"

"I was in common room they're still crying about Myrtle" he rolled his eyes

"Was anyone friends with her?" The Slytherin asked I learned his name was Faisal Lestrange.

"Not really" Nic took a biscuit "But it's still a little shocking."

I'm going to be honest Tom's 'friends' _and I use that word loosely_ weren't all that bad Avery was kind of funny and Faisal was a little insane but it was ok. Funny how I've never officially met them until now. We chatted for a while longer, comparing our O.W.L scores _yes we still had to take that_ Monica, Nic and I received an O while Avery and Faisal got an E which is still very good don't get me wrong. It was nearing noon when we decided to leave The Great Hall and hang out in another part of the castle,

"We could to the library" suggested Monica

"No she'll tell us to leave cause we're being too loud" Avery rolled his eyes "How about Slughorn's?"

"No cause he'll think he want something and we're not in the Slug Club" sighed Nic

"What about The Black Lake?" _that's a wonderful idea_ I couldn't help my smile

"Yes!" I grabbed Faisal's arm and took off with the others following.

We were all very surprised at how empty it was Nic for sure thought there would be more students, not even the squid was out.

"He's probably down where it's cooler." It is pretty hot out. Once settled we talked about our summer plans Nic was taking a flying tour of Europe, Monica was going to spend it in America with her brother who was a world-renowned Quidditch player for the Fitchburg Finches.

"My dad can't take a holiday right now so I'll be in London just...I don't know" Avery trailed off and Faisal had no idea. We sprawled out on the rocks trying to get comfortable but it was nearly impossible _they're rocks what do you accept._

"Hey!" I turned to Monica "We should go in" I bit my lip gesturing to the lake

"You want too!?" She shook my hand I nodded profusely "Ok then let's!" we began to strip down to our undergarments.

"Whoa! Wait! What're you doing?!" Faisal shouted

"We're swimming in the lake," I answered innocently

"Fantastic idea!" Nic began to strip too. Monica and I were already waist deep,

"Come On!" she shouted back at the shore soon the two Slytherin boys were in the water.

This is the most fun I've had in a long time lately I've been consumed with school and Tom _fucking Tom._ None of that matters now I'm having too much fun with my friends. We splashed around until I felt something crawl up my leg within seconds I screamed and scrambled into the nearest person's arms _Nic._

"Merlin's-Fuck Turd what is it?" then he realized "Oh ok" he carried me back to the shore.

"What happened?" Avery asked pushing his hair back,

"A Grinylow touched her she's deathly afraid of them" Monica explained.

I was shaking violently _this was just like the last time,_ I buried my head into his neck.

"Okay, Okay you're ok Astrid" He stroked my hair.

"What happened?" a voice asked, I wiped away the tears.

"We were having some fun and then something touched her I swear!" Avery rushed, the voice sighed

"Very well" Nic's grip grew tighter "Go." The voice spoke coolly Nic let go immediately _no please don't leave!_ "Leave."

"Come on," Faisal tugged on Monica's arm "we have to go."

Without looking up I knew exactly who was here, "Hi Tom" I wrapped a robe around my body for warmth.

"I heard you get to stay at the castle over the summer." he didn't answer

"That'll be fun, any idea what you're going to do?" still no answer.

"If you're not going to talk I'll just leave" and to my surprise he let me! Tom Riddle let me go without saying anything _there must be something wrong with him._ Oh well I wasn't going to dwell on it. Later that night I had told Avery and Faisal that they could visit me at my parents house in London if they wanted Faisal seemed pretty excited about that. Honestly I was just excited that term was over I finally get to rest now.

* * *

 **A/N:** Oh Boy! This took a long time to write I'm sorry. I've just been super busy with work and my depression and anxiety decided to have a field day… It wasn't good I had too many bad days. Anyway! I have some fun ideas for the next chapter it'll feature some Faisal and Astrid action *eyebrow wiggle* just kidding lol.

I wanted to talk about that, when I did research on the Lestrange Family there wasn't a name! It literally went Leta, Lestrange, Rodolphus, and Rabastan :\ If you don't like the name Faisal I'm sorry but it's already been done.


End file.
